


Entwined Souls

by JR_Angelie



Series: Soul Bound [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Character, Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, Murder, Murder Husbands, Overlord Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JR_Angelie/pseuds/JR_Angelie
Summary: At age 14, Angel Dust lost his soulmate and after he himself died they reunited in the most damned of places.With Valentino dead, Angel Dust becomes the new overlord in his place. The soulmate pair find time to finally spend quality time together without some asshole getting in the way, but that too is interrupted as a new enemy looms closer. Searching for the perfect moment to strike them both down for daring to mess with what belongs to him.-A Soul Bound sequel-
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Soul Bound [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804978
Comments: 8
Kudos: 130





	Entwined Souls

Less than three months have passed since the death of Valentino, summer was ending, and fall was just around the corner. Not that the other demons cared for the changing of seasons down in Hell, but the closer to winter it gets the closer the next cleansing will occur, and nobody wanted to be caught outside when it happened. All overlords were more than prepared to wait out the purging the angels would eventually bring them but for one demon this was his first time handling it without another protecting him. No, this time he called the shots, he didn’t have to hope his previous overlord would give him a break and let him wait out the cleansing. Instead he could keep himself safe without worrying about an overlord getting pissed at him and throwing him out for the angels to deal with. And the new appointed overlord spider LOVED IT.

The first month had been difficult, he’s never had to boss people around, even in the mafia he’d been a lackey to his dad and brother. And while the new position of power did get to his head a little, how could it not? He was his own boss damnit and he was going to enjoy his newfound freedom to the fullest! Already he thought he was a much better overlord than Val had been. The demons under Val’s contract had transferred to him after his death and unlike the moth, he wasn’t about to treat his whores and porn stars like crap. He was a bit strict, like any responsible boss should be but he didn’t outright torture or abandon the demons at the slightest error.

He had to work out a proper work schedule for everyone and since Al wouldn’t touch this building with a 10ft pole and everyone at the hotel wanted nothing to do with the sex industry he had to rely on his own skill and Cherri Bomb’s assistance to get all this shit sorted out. It’s surprising how well a pyromaniac and drag queen work at managing a whole industry when they don’t get to worry about another overlord breathing down their neck. The demons that worked for him even became more motivated and productive, so he was definitely doing something right. Charlie even commented that it might motivate the demons to seek a healthier lifestyle or some shit like that, Alastor simply teased that Angel had a soft spot for the whores and sex workers. Which… well he ain’t wrong, they’d all been under the same asshole overlord for far too long and it’s about damn time someone cut them some slack.

The denizens of Hell weren’t all that surprised Angel had taken Val’s title and land, they were surprised when Cherri was declared his second in command though. She was ruthless in defending the territory and Angel wouldn’t want it any other way, he’s glad that pyromaniac bitch is his best friend.

.  
.  
.

Angel was currently on his way back to the hotel. He’d been out shopping for new clothes, he had to look better than ever now that he was an overlord. He had a total of four bags, two on each of his second pair of arms while the main pair fiddled with his phone. After searching through his contacts, he finally finds the person he was looking for. He doesn’t know how the number made it’s way into his contact list but he suspects the princess had her little butlers give everyone in the hotel her number.

_‘Yo, Charlie, tell Al ima be there in 5’_

_‘Have a surprise for ya, ima show u later’_

_‘Okie dokie, Angel. I wish I could have joined you, but I was super busy_ ☹ _.’_

_‘A surprise? OMG! Thank you, Angel!’_

_‘Oh, did you eat already? If not, Al was cooking today, and it should be ready by the time you get here.’_

_‘No need for thanks, I know I’m amazing.’_

_‘Hell yessss! I’m fucking starving right now. Scratch what I said, be there in 2.’_

With the promise for one of Al’s great meals ahead Angel sped up his gait. He ignored the licentious stares of the demons that were out in the streets, he was aware of their want; hard not to when you were Hell’s #1 whore but he’s been so busy with being an overlord and finally having Al all to himself that he hasn’t had time for a good fuck. And hasn’t felt the need to in a while, although now that he thought of it, he sure was beginning to actually crave a good hard rawing. He’d have to get out soon and take care of that.

As he walked down the street he passed by an electronics store, he should get Al a phone, a modern one. Easier to keep in touch with the deer without relying on Charlie of all people, she refused to read the dirty messages he oh so lovingly wrote down for his soulmate. She even blocked his number for a few days after that, although he suspects it was Vaggie’s doing if her glare when he showed up that day was any indication.

While bypassing the electronics store, he made note of its location for later, he failed to see the faint static that flickered through the screens of the televisions by the window. It was just for a split second, but it was there. The static jumped from screen to screen, following the spider as he passed by, unnoticed by anyone. As the spider rounded a corner and disappeared the static faded.

.  
.  
.

“I’m home bitches. I’ve come bearing the gift of fashion!” Angel happily yelled as he threw open the doors of the hotel’s lobby.

He strode over to the sofa and dumped the four heavy bags down beside it before falling dramatically with a tired sigh.

“Where in Hell is everyone? I’m tired, hungry, and craving attention damnit. Al! Give me affection I’m needy.”

It only took a few seconds for a few pairs of footsteps to be heard approaching. Angel couldn’t hold back his satisfied grin as Charlie, Vaggie and the gorgeous red clad radio demon himself walked in. All with varying emotions clear on their face.

“Wow, you weren’t wrong. You got here quick! Did you have fun out?” The ever-joyful Charlie asked, no malice or annoyance in her expression and voice. Unlike the grey skinned twig next to her.

“Would it hurt you to lower your damn voice sometime? This is a peaceful place for demons to get better, not a place for them to get annoyed by your shrill screams and pleads for attention.” Vaggie, the annoying bitch, said with her arms crossed and a glare.

“Reallly? Well I don’t give a fuck; I’ve been on my feet all day and all I want is for Al to love me.” Sending his best puppy dog eyes toward the smiling deer, he mentally high fived himself when the expression on the other overlord’s face softened just a bit.

“Already do, darling. No need to stir up such a fuss now. You two lovely ladies can leave him to me, I’ll send my shadow to finish what I was doing in the kitchen.”

“Make sure he doesn’t get into trouble; we’ve got our hands full as it is.”

“Come now, Vaggie, no need to be so rude. We’ll see you two later I guess.-“

“Charls, before ya go, here. Gotcha little something something that might prove useful in calming down your little pet.” Reaching into one of the shopping bags he pulls out a smaller bag that he passed to the hotel owner and princess of hell.

She peeked inside perplexed and Angel could only grin as her pale face got progressively redder. Alastor didn’t comment, probably very aware of what was in the bag and wanting nothing to do with it; meanwhile, Vaggie huffed out a flustered and pissed breath as she grabbed Charlie and dragged her away.

“Do I need to ask?”

“Not unless you want to see my matching pair and promptly rip it off me.”

“It’s a no then. Now to another topic, how have you been all things considered? Have your powers finally settled?” Al shoos at Angel to get him to make room in the couch and thankfully the spider doesn’t protest, too tired to put up a fight.

When Alastor settles down, cane propped up next to him and a leg crossed over the other, Angel scoots up against him and even if he is larger than the deer, he manages to cozy up to the radio demon.

“Yeah, haven’t tested them out yet but I should be good for a transformation. Been getting random cravings for meat though, is that normal after eating someone’s heart? It’s been months already.”

“It’s normal for cannibals to crave more and more meat, but since you’re not a gluttony-based demon you won’t suffer from it as much. The odd craving here or there is nothing compared to what most of us feel after a few days. Back then I used to go absolutely stir crazy if I couldn’t get a victim, those were the days. When it was a real hunt, a challenge.”

“Ya know, we should do something together. I got no idea what other than sex, but that idea is sadly out the window, but we’ve been together for a while. We should actually go out sometime!” Angel abruptly stood up in his newfound excitement, nearly smashing his head with Alastor’s.

“I’ll admit I’ve never gone on a date that didn’t result in me killing someone. But I don’t see why not, I know a lot of venues in the pentagram that would be lovely.”

“Who said we can’t kill someone? Oh, this will be fun! When though, I’ve got my hands full running the studio and you got…-” He gestured all around him and vaguely towards the microphone cane next to the grinning deer. “-Your own stuff to do. What do you do? I’ve never seen you do anything but I’m sure you got your own work.”

Alastor closes his eyes in contentment as the silence stretches out, is he avoiding the question? Angel was about to ask again when he suddenly snapped his eyes open.

“I’ve got many things I do, from this hotel to the radio shows. Hell is especially a fan of that one. My portals make it seem like I never leave the building to do anything but worry not dear, I’m quite busy myself.”

“Really?” Angel asked with a raised brow in suspicion. That seemed like a way too ‘honest’ answer. Too realistic.

“Not at all, its actually very easy for me to do all these things. It’s why I only really have Husker and Niffty working for me. It does get easier the longer you work on it, you’ll get used to your new position in no time at all. I’ll worry about our date if it’ll make it easier for you.” There it is.

“Firstly, don’t patronize me Al, love you but I could plan a damn date myself if I wanted to. But I appreciate ya offering, means I don’t have to do it. Secondly, don’t worry, Al. There’s no position I can’t get used to. Now is dinner ready? If not, I’ll just have to eat you up.” Licking his lips, Angel was nearly straddling the radio demon. He gave the other enough space to move away but for once he hopped the other would accept. Damn asexuals and their iron will and lack of sex drive!

Gently pushing away the spider Alastor quickly slipped out from his reach and sped walked to the kitchen area.

“Ah, yes it should be ready now. Come along.”

With a not so annoyed pout Angel shrugs and follows the other. He can feel that something changed, the radio demon wasn’t denying him as strongly as before. It almost gave him hope that he was willing to try. But then again, Alastor is hard to read and it could be literally anything. So, he wasn’t holding his breath on that one.

He took out his phone quick to send an urgent message to Cherri before putting it away again and taking a seat while Al served dinner.

_‘Holy fuck I’ma finally go on a date with Al! Cherri help me! What the fuck do I do!?’_

He fucking prays she answers quick and with some amount of helpful information cuz dating is not something a man did with another man back in the 30’s without getting shot and in hell he had no time for the sappy shit when he had a soulmate to find and demons to fuck. He didn’t know what the fuck to do now that he had Al and didn’t need to worry ‘bout no stupid ass moth pimp bossing him around and trying to kill his soulmate.

When his phone buzzed with a notification, he nearly threw it out the window in frustration at Cherri’s response. Fuck that bitch! Charlie’s his new best friend now. No, scratch that, her enthusiasm might kill him twice over. Niffty is his new best friend, she wouldn’t do him dirty like this.


End file.
